Love is in the end
by Rafaella Eaton
Summary: "Why didn't you leave?Why you stayed with someone broken that almost killed your best friend?"he says completely hurt now""Because I love with all my heart and being. Because I love you so much that it cause if I loose you I will not live anymore." This is an after-allegiant story but all the characters are alive. DON'T JUDGE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTERS. IT GETS BETTER LATER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy my first fanifiction and have the happy ending you wished**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I can hear Tobias coming into the room. He knocks the door no matter how many times I have told him that there is no need to. After I had the position of a member in the council they gave me my own room -actually is Tobias' too but nobody else know it-. ''You lnow you can come in'I say and he giggles, ''I always need a reassurance''he says and come close to we put our lips together and my only thought is that i cannot live without that kisses.

''You want us to have a walk?'' he asks me.I actually want to stay here and talk -maybe for one last time - but I finally agree with him. We walk in the beautiful garden of the Bureau when he stops. ''Why we stopped?'' I ask cheerfully.''You know that tomorrow I am leaving and I may die,right?''Only in the thought of him dead I fall I try not to concern him so I answer with as much humor I can''This is not something you can easily forget'' .He smiles but then he is again grave.''I know that you are not as cool as you are trying to be''he having the chance to defend myself he continues ''And I know that you are really kind of sad knowing that your brother will die but I have to say something to you''.For some reason I got nervous because I think that he is gonna break up with me...Not necessarily because he don't love me...maybe it is just to release me from the fear of him I wish I am wrong.

Then the miracle happens. He kneels and takes a ring case and I feel tears covering my then he speaks..

''You are the most beautiful, bravest, smartest, and craziest woman I have ever meet. And I am so insane that I fell for you.''he gives me a smile and I just can't stop crying and he continues''Tris Prior so you want to marry me?''

I am thinking of trolling I can't because that river of tears in my face cannot I honestly answer''Undoubtedly..Mr. my-husband-to-be''.And then he just kisses me and we are moving back to our needless to say we sink in the bed .Without sleeping.

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I see her sleeping and I cannot think a more beautiful is everything to girlfriend,my friend,my lover,my wife-to-be...I don't where I find the power to leave her...I silently get dressed trying not to wake her up. She needs a lot of rest. No matter her happiness for my proposal I know that she someway mourning knowing that her brother-how betrayed her- will die. I can't say her goodbye so I write a note.

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up and I don't see Tobias and I am terrified.I now that he may have left and all of my concerns are getting true when I see a note

 _Sorry for leaving without waking you up but I am not very good in goodbye.I am so sorry that I am leaving you alone but I promise to return the faster_

 _Tobias_

I knew that the time of our seperation would have come but I still can't adapt in this.I miss him already.

 **\- Page Break-** _(The time of the attack )_

 **Tris P.O.V.**

Finally the time has comed. Me and Caleb start walking to the Weapons' Lab and I think that I never had the time to tell him that I loved him no matter his betrayal

"I forive gou"

"What? REALLY?" he asks happily

"Yes" I answer him he hugs me and I realised we just arrived.

"Goodbye Brave" and think of Tobias.

"I love you Beatrice"

"I love you too"

Then he

 **A/N:Ok thank you about watching my fanfiction story. Let me know in your reviews if you want me to have a FourTris meeting in the next chapter**

 **Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I want to thank my first reviewer for...reviewing my moment that I saw it ,I started laughing ! Thanks!**

 **I also need some help .Does anybody know how to update? Last but not least sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I my first language is not english**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

Caleb P.O.V.

I move hesistantly to the entrance.I feel the Death to my studies the Cerum will totally work in 5 minutes . I can make it.I move fowards and I press the numbers. _Remember Caleb , Remember_...

I remembered.I press it and then , when only a number is left, a soldier is about to shoot I press the number I certaintly I don't there is a slight chance of I cannot live having Beatrice's face _"You betrayed !"_ I didn't want to let her down.

I press it.

Tobaias P.O.V.

The trip wasn't very long.I think only thing I am thinking about is that in some hours Tris will lost a part of course I don't care about Caleb but for her.I remember the time after that little girl's dead who was under Jeanine's told me that she didn't deserved so many no one will care about her wrong she was.A lot of people care about ,Zeke,Marlene,Uraiah..And mainly **me**

Christina wakes me up from my daydream and tells me that is time to go in the or how the f*** the want to call is the city in which I grew up , I became an adult , I fell in love...So much memories under the control of a psycho.I can't even imagine the fact that if we don't make it they we lost everything just for the aims of some mad scientists.

"Time to go Four" Amar says

"Ok"

We move fowards and someone in the group presses a number .He was in Amity so he knows the code of the gate. And then we are in

 **A/N I know it is a short chapter but it is so annoying writing mobile tell me in the reviews if you wanna speed up the Fourtris meeting and everything happened untill then will be presented as a talk between Tobias and you for reading and keep up!**


	3. Announcment

**A/N: sorry but this is not a real chapter...sorry for letting you down but I want to apologise for my spelling and grammar mistakes that I noticed...I am not british or american and my phone is really old so I cannot easily write with do not warry!It is a means free time!So I promise 2 BIG CHAPTERS!Thank for your patience...I 4 u**

 **-Rafy**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating...I was really busy with the exams I write...But here I am with a very big chapter..**

 **-Rafy**

Tobias P.O.V.

We move for the Milenium to see Evelyn. I chose her because I thought it would be easier to make her drink the serum. I have to say that I am really upset about giving her the serum .I will ask her if she want to stop the war without the Abdegation memory-control serum.I am afraid that bewteen me and her need for power and control she will choose the latter.I am also afraid of seeing him again.I don't know if I can avoid killing him.I am so angry with Marcus because he destroyed my childhood ! However I try to forgive him no matter the difficulty in Tris was here she would have killed him for sure

Tris...God please, don't let her show her Abdegation insticts.I love her too much too lose her.I can't.I remember the time she went to Erudite and she was too close to death She admitted me someday that she went there to save me beacause she knew that I wouldn't let her die.

We finally reach the Milenium and I can see some factionless waiting outside the are saying smething that is clearly about us .That means that everyone found out that we left the city.

''Tobias Eaton-Jonhson''I say to them quietly .I still don't want my name to be finally open the door and let us in.I remember the last time that I entered that I came here beacause I wanted to find the computers where the secret files from Erudite were but I mainly wanted to make sure that Tris will stand all these tortures for 2 more weeks.I remember her reaction when she first saw me.I could see how much she had broke.I did I hate this place.

Then I here a gunshot that wakes me up.

''OH GOD...CHRISTINA!''I attack means what was the measures that my mother took in order to have the ones who left the city.I am sure she hoped that Tris was the one who was then she comes out of her office to see me extremely angry,Christina in pain for a second time in the Milenium,and the rest of us is shocked stares at me,and Amar...I didn't knew that she did know Amar.

''To-Four...what the hell are you doing here?You were supposed to break my rules,knocking up your silly girlfriend and looking about some people outside the I guess you didn't found everything and you want to retutn to mama's ugly friend must be dead,right?And now that you are free without her controlling your decisions you finally returned?''she says with a victorious voice.

I am totally mad right now.''First of all I NEVER obeyed to you because I am not interested in don't ever speak about my FIONCEE like this because you don't have the right to.''she freezes in the word 'fioncee' but I continue''Moreover I am here for something totally different.''I fumble in my pockets for the serum bottle and when I get it I continue''Drink it or I will make you to''

Then I hear a sound and feel a sharp pain in my last thing I remember before black is me telling her name..''Tris''

Tris P.O.V.

A few moments after Caleb went to the Weapons' Lab some soldiers asked me if I was ok so I undrestood that they thought I was not in the attack in me tells me not to betray my friend and our fight and admit my role in all Tobias would want me to refuse everything in order to stay alive.

''What were you doing there?''a soldier asks in our way out.

''I was looking for one of my friends Cara and I saw someone try to enter the Weapons' Lab so I went to my apartment to take my gun.''Tobias is right I don't fit in in his memory I am upset.

''But why you didn't inform the security?''the soldier asks in suspicious way

''I wasn't sure that it was an attack.''

'' will take care outside of the building in order to stay will have medical help if you need to''

''Thanks''

And I is when I see Cara crying. For a reason I do then I just go in a makeshift bathroom in order to throw finishing I approach is crying harder when I am closer.

''What is going on Cara?''I ask both with curiosity and worriness

''We...Hhave...nnews..from...Chicago''she says between her deep breaths

''So?''

''There are 3 people injured the 2 of them severly...''she says with pity in her .

''WHO ONES?SPEAK CARA!''i shout

''Christina,Amar and...Tobias''

And then black

 **A/N I hope you liked it no matter the sadness in this chapter.**

 **~Rafy**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello so I write this chapter the same day that I uploaded the previous chapter but I can't stop I hope you enjoy that one**

 **Moreover needless to say but I do not own the Divergent Roth does but I have a better ending (;-))**

Tris P.O.V

I wake up in a bed and all I can see is some medical stuff around me and a nurse checking some machines.I really don't remember ..where is Tobias?And then I unfortunately remember he is injured .And I am sure that he is severly hurt.I start to cry something that the nurse undrestand.

''Hello Miss are you feeling?''I am in the Bureau so I must ask in a worried way what happen to the I don't care

''I am not in pain but I don't remember anything''

''Oh let me help you attacked the Weapons' Lab and you saw you went to your room to take a then some soldiers found you and told you to go outside of the man who went to the Weapons' Lab is alive because there was not Death serum but Paralyzing serum so he is fortunately all the people who were in the Bureau don't remember anything beacause the were was the young man's are the only one in the council that has its doctors and the nurses are all genetically damaged but the rebels we had some injections with we can help also found out that some team of genetically pure people teached the ones who were ''infected'' by the serum that the are not genetical fission,that we are we also found out that you were supposed to be part of that group want to thank you''I feel relief about Caleb and knowing that the mission completed succesfully.

''I did what I felt it was correct''And I really do but I have to ask about Tobias

''May I ask you what happened to the travelers from Chicago?''I ask.I see her sigh god

''Well 3 of them was injured.2 of them severly''I want to say that I already know that but I stay silent and she continues''The one who was slightly injured is called Amar and he just had a bullet in his hand but he is okay now...The girl called Christina had a bullet in her stomach and we don't know yet if she is going to be okay''Then I start crying .Uriah is going to die,we don't know for sure for Christina and Tobias..

''And the other one?''I ask with a very worried voice

''The other one is your boyfriend as I am has the worst is in comma''

Now I am really broke.I want to see .''Can I see him?''

'' me lead you there''She helps me stand up and I feel like I want to throw passes me a bowl and I do 'my buisness'.

''Oh right I forgot to tell you.''she says

''Tell me what?''

''Congratulations you are pregnant''she says with a smile

Now I am totally confused.I am verry happy that I am pregnant and I am going to have something of what if he don't make it?We start walking to his opens the door and then she lives to give us some privacy.

I see him pale with his beautiful dark blue eyes closed .I start crying hormones.

''Hey Honey.I missed you.I know that you hear I have to say something to must wake up. There is something you must see.I have to say you that we did must wake up and return back to our home.I know that you may need time to wake I will wait.I love you''I say to him and wait hor him to wake up.

I know he will.


	6. Apologising

**A/N So I am totally mad!I was reading my story and I found out that some words are erased.I don't know if it is my phone's mistake but I am really sorry!I hope you get the gist(meaning)**

 **~Rafy**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N JUST ENJOY!**

 **4 months later**

Tobias P.O.V.

Every day I hear a sweet voice talking to says how much she loves me .I didn't recognise her in the beginning but the last few days is familiar .Is Tris!She is speaking to me right now telling me that if I open my eyes the doctors will give us the permission to return to Chicago but I have to stay for some days in the Erudite compound as to be completely healed.I have to do her,for _us_.

I try to open my eyes but is I start with something easier.I try to squeeze her mand and I finally manage it.I can hear her crying.I know that they are tears of gives me courage to continue I the begging everything is I after a few moments I can clearly can see her blue-grey !

''Tris''I whisper

''Tobias James Eaton don't you dare to fucking scare me like this again!''she says and I can undrestand how worried she was.

''I love you Tris...I am sorry...What happened?''she sighs sadly after my words

''I love you too let me tell you what mission was succesful!David was bluffing and there was no death serum but a paralyzing one so Caleb is for your injury George told us went to the Milenium and someone shot Evelyn appeared and you had kind of you told her about the serum she nodded to a factionless soldier and he shot injured ones were you,Chris and is good I don't know how he managed it but Uriah woke up and he is more than are the only ones all returned back home but I was waiting you sweetie.''

''What happened in Chicago?''

''Well Johanna and Marcus invaded in the Erudite compound but Evelyn quited in order to have less fights''she gives me a little smile and continues''The factions are back but there is more freedom and there is not ''Faction before Blood'' is also a new faction called Diversity which is for the people who don't want to be are the goverment.''

''What did our friends choose?''

''Well Zeke,Shauna,Christina,Uriah,Tori,Marlene and Lynn went to and Caleb went to chose and there not factionless any more.I didn't choose yet.I wanted to choose together''

''How much time has passed?''I ask

''4 months of anxiety,worrieness and happiness''she says smiling to me

''Happiness?''She smiles again and then she stands up with some difficulty.I can see a bumb!She sits next to me in the hospital bed and looks at my shocked reaction

''I am pregnant are going to have two beautiful girls!''

''I love of you''I say and i feel a tear running my cheek

''We love you too''

 **~Page Break~**

Tris P.O.V.

We are in our way for was been a big trip and a tiring is asleep and I am watching out of the window.I am worried about our future but I don't want to worry him in his situation.

''Morning Sleeping Beauty''I say playfully to him

''Good morning to you too...Are we close?''he asks in a bored way

''We just arrived''

Some nurses approach our car with a portable ask him to be careful as he stands up to lie in the tells me that he loves us and I respond that I will be waiting

 **Some days later when Tobias is fully healed and they are going to Diversity to choose a faction**

Tris P.O.V.

Since the end of the first trimister of my pregnacy I am really starting getting after carryimg two babies instead of one .I am 5 months pregnant now but I still need Tobias' help to get off the car.

''So ready?''he asks

''Always''I ask in gigglish(I don't know if there is any word like not I helped the english language to get improved)

''Are you sure you are not going in Amity?''he asks and starts laughing

''Oh shut up''I tell him and I poke him

We move to the Diversity headquarters and then we ask for a little bit of walking me finally arrive

''May I have your names please?''a young woman asks in a sweet voice

''Four Eaton and Tris Eaton''he says

''I want to ask a few things okay? 's start with Mr I want your parents' names ,your birth faction's name and the one you are going to.''

Tobias seems unconfortable with the answers but after a very small break he answers''Marcus Eaton and Evelyn Johnson.I was born in Abdegation and I want to go to Dauntless''and he sighs in relief

''What about you miss Prior?''

''Andrew Prior and Natalie same about the factions''

After a few moments typing our data she says''You must communicate with one of the Dauntless leaders about your new apartments and jobs.I think you know Tori,right?''she asks gently

''Yes thank you''

We quitely leave and we move to our home.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok so in my story Marlene,Uriah,Will,Lynn,Tori and Tris' parents are alive but Shauna is dead. So they have passed some days after the last time so now they are back to Dauntless.**

Tris P.O.V.

After I finished tattoo-practising Tori informs me that I will have my first client. I am both happy and nervous of fail but I must try .We walk out of the practising room and I see Tobias seating in the waiting chair. He stands up and comes he is close enough he kisses me lightly and then he gives me a paper with the tatto he wants. It is the number 6 and in the circle of the sumbol there is a Ferris Wheel.I smile in the reminder of that night

''I would like that in my hand-muscle ''he says with a smile. I show him the way to the studio and he obeys to my instructions.I do the tattoo and I have to say that is really good. I hurt him a couple of times but I kissed him for he speaks

''Would you like to know why I chose my hand-muscle?''

''Of course''

''Because you are my power Tris. Because of I am alive. You are my breath. You and that little one.''He say moving his hand in my bumb.

''I love you''I say and I smile

''I love you too but we must have an appoitment to the doctors''

''Right let's go''I say lacing my hand to say goodbye to Tori and then have our way to the infirmary. We seat waiting for our turn and then Marlene shoots my name

''So let's check out our first baby in the gang''she says laghing and she puts something in my belly''Would you like to know the gend-I mean genders?''

''Wait we are having twins?''Tobias says

''Yes Four?So what about my previous question''I look at Tobias and he nods his hand in agreement and I do too

''So...Girls on the way!Good for you Four''she says and then laughs. Me and Tobias look at each other and we know that these little girls are the first step for our new family


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N I know that you are propably suprised about my frequent updates but here you are!Also there is a big gap from the previous Tris is 9 months pregnant and she works in the Tattoo Parlour and she was the part-time job of same does Tobias but instead of the Tattoo Parlour he works in the Control room as in the book.**

Tris P.O.V.

I just have finished my shift in the Tattoo Parlour and I am exhausted. I want Tobias to return back home and spend some time at the couch watching a movie. My Braxton Kicks are more frequent and that means that I will be in labour in some days. I have the urge to go to the toilet. And then I see it! My waters just broke and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I am in labour.

I run to find my telephone and call Tobias and when I found it I have another contraction. I call him but he doesn't answer . Fuck! Then I call Zeke and he doesn't answer either. Why no one is answering?! I call Uriah and he finally answers.

''Hey Trispoo!''he says in a cheerful way

''Shut up and listen to me!I am in labour and Four isn't answering. Can you please come to my apartment and help me to go to the infirmary?''

''I am coming...Just...breathe''he says and he hangs up.

I am making some more attempts to call Tobias but he still don't answer. What is wrong with him. He have a pregnant fioncee and he don't have his phone on?Jesus...then Uriah comes in

''Hey Trispoo, come here...Let's go''

I obey and after a lot pain we arrive at the infirmary. They take me to a portable bed and the last thing I tell Uri is to find Four

Tobias P.O.V.

It has been a busy day. They made us close our phones in order to be absorbed in our job. They didn't gave me a favor no matter how many times I told them that my fiancee is pregnant. While I am getting ready to live the Control Room Uriah comes in

''WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOUR?''

''Hey bro ,chill out what happened?''

''Tris is in labour''

And then I start running I am going to the infirmary and I tell them that I want to see Tris Prior. They ask me to wait outside her room as they will go answer her if she wants me to be with her. Of course she answers positively and I were a medical gown.

''Were have you been?'' she says between her deep breaths

''Sorry baby they made us close our phones''

''Please come here''she says and start crying out of pain. I hate seeing her cry

''Calm down . Everything is going to be ok. Our beautiful girls will be fine.''

''Yeah''is the only thing she says and she has another contraction

She spent a lot of time in pain waiting for Dr Collins to come. When she finally does she inform us that she Tris is enough delated to push and that she must be both smile in the reminder of when she first heard that.

''Okay Tris,push''

She pushes with all her power but she finally gives life ,after around twenty pushes, in our two daughters. The first one has Tris' grey-blue eyes but my black other daughter has my eyes but Tris' blonde hair. Except of these everything else is common between then after staring them for a lot time a give the black-haired one to Tris to feed her.

''They are beautiful''Tris says while she is feeding our dark-haired girl.

''I think we should find them some names''

''Ok. So I like Shailene,Katniss,Kira and Anna''

''I like them but I also like Mariah,Nicole and Athena''

''Okay the blond one Shailene Nicole Eaton and the black one Katniss Mariah Eaton''

''I love them!Time to feed Shailene and I will go to inform our friends and family,okay?''

''Okay''

I go out with a big smile in my face. Oh Gosh. Uriah called everyone. I see Christina,Zeke,Will,Lynn,Marlene,Caleb,Mr and Mrs Prior,Zoe from the Bureau,Tori and Bud.

''So?''Chris ask excitedly

''I am a father of two beautiful girls.''I say with a big smile

''Names,Four?''Mar asks

''Shailene Nicole Eaton and Katniss Mariah Eaton''I answer

''Are they ok?''Tori asks

''Yes Tori ,don't more questions?''

''Can we see them?''Uriah asks

''Yes but in and Christina you are first''

We start walking to the room to see that Tris has finished feeding them and she just watches them

''Hey Trissy''Will whispers

''They are not sleeping don't worry. Come here to see them. You too lucky dad''she says and they laugh at what Marlene said on the day we found out the gender this is my nickname.I ignore them and move with Will and Christina to see my daughters.

''They are beautiful''Chris says. After five minutes I call the next group and this thing goes on until it is 10PM and it is just me and Tris

''I love of you. You gave me the most beautiful present''

''I love you too honey''she says and then she fall asleep


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N So this is the last time gap I do for a lot of there is training go and Kat are 2 months and today is the choosing and Tris are transfers' instructor and Zeke and Uriah take Dauntless-Born's .Chris is pregnant and Uriah has proposed to Marlene.**

Tris P.O.V.

I move with Tobias to the net. This is the first initation since mine and I am excited. I hear Max talking so me and Tobias wear are Four and Six name as an instructor is Six . We also decided that we will try to keep our relation a secret. Now Mar is babysiting the girls.I miss them already.I wake from my thoughts when I hear a first jumper!She is from Amity.

''Name?''I ask coldly

''Rafy''she says cheerfully as an Amity girl

''Make the announcment Four''

''FIRST JUMBER RAFY!''Four says

''Welcome to Dauntless''we both say. The other initiates are

Transfers

 _Rafy-Amity_

 _Johanna-Erudite_

 _Ann-Candor_

 _Jessica-Erudite_

 _Kyle-Candor_

 _Michel-Candor_

 _Logan-Erudite_

 _James-Amity_

Dauntless-Born

 _Peter_

 _Myles_

 _Jeniffer_

 _Prim_

 _Kira_

 _Vic_

 _Ben_

 _Thomas_

 _Katie_

 _Rachel_

When everyone has jumped we seperate. Then Four speaks''Hello initiates. My name is Four and this is Six.I work in the control room and Six in the Tattoo Parlour but we will be your instructors during ..''

''Four and Six?!Huh you couldn't think anything better?''Johanna the annoying girl from Erudite asked

''No we couldn' that a problem initiate or you would like to share your opinion and then share it with the factionless as well?''I say totally mad

''No''she says

'' Four''

''Now I am going to tour you''Four says with a smirk and I know that this is because of my reaction

 **~Page Break~**

We finished the tour and we have left them in the dorms . I saw that the Jessica has been flirting constatly with Tobias but he did not flirt back. Good. Now we are going home to see our kids until lunch when we should show initiates the way to the cafeteria.

''So Tob from the initiates who one you liked the most?''I ask curiousle

''Hmm Rafy and about you?''

''Just Rafy''I respond. Rafy has been very quite but curious reminds me of myself.

''Then we should introduce her to the gang''he says and I nod in we are finally home

''Heyyy''Marlene says happily

''Where are the girls Mar?''I asks cheerfully

''Oh they are playing in Shai's room''she says

''Thanks Mar for taking care of ya in lunch''Tobias says

''See ya''and then she moves out. Then we move to Shai's room. They are both playing with their Teddys. Shai has a pink bear that Chris got her and she sleeps with that every cannot sleep if she hasn't the Pu as it calls does Katniss but she have a purple puppy instead. We play with them and put them in the carriage to go for will give them to Chris or Mar when we pass from the cafeteria before going to the we do that we take the initiates and I can hear Jessica speaking tgo Johanna about how hot Four is. So I shout to them stoop talking and make Four know that they are talking about we arrive we sit at the ''gang table'' but Rafy and her friend Ann sit with us.

''Hello my name is Rafy and this is Ann''Rafy says

''Hello I am Zeke, this is Uriah and Marlene or Urilene,this is Christina and Will or Chrill, Four,Six and Lynn''Zeke say pointing to each one of us .I am kind of suprised that Zeke answered.

''Nice to meet you!''she says cheerfully

''So how Dauntless look like from your side?''Zeke says

''I totally like it. However I have heard that you cannot be Dauntless if you haven't eat the cake''

''That's sure!''Uriah-of course-says

''I have ordered some so after this I will have actually see what Dauntless means''she says with excitement. We laugh and then I speak

''You must try our games. So guys let's play Candor or Dauntless and Never have I ever tonight so you can find out our can call some friends too''I say

''Sure . 10 o'clock in my place''Zeke says and winks at Rafy and she blushes.

I know that they both like each other and me and Four must 'push' it.


	11. Chapter 9

Tobias P.O.V.

We take our girls from Christina and go to our place to put them in bed. We arrive and Tris opens the door .We live our things in the living room and then I take Kat and Tris takes Shai and we move each one to their beds in their rooms . After they were born we moved to a bigger house so they have their own rooms. Then me and my beautiful fioncee sit to the couch hugged .We were going to be married sooner but we decided to marry with Uriah and Marlene in 5 weeks. I can't wait

''Baby I think that Zeke likes Rafy , what do you think?''

''Agree. Zeke was never that happy before after Shauna died. I think that he likes her a lot''I say ans it is the truth

''How about pushing them together?''

''Oh you are so evil sometimes''I say with a smile

''Yes I am. An what are you going to do about that?''She says playfully

''nothing because it is time to go''I respond and she fakily becomes angry''But yes I will help you''

She kisses me quickly and me move to the door. We lock and then we go to Zeke's to see Zeke , Uri Marilene and Lynn.

''Four bro may I speak you to my bedroom?''Zeke asks

''Sure''i respond and I follow him to his room. ''So?''

''Look I have a huge crush on Rafy. I don't I can't stop thinking of her. It is a lot diffirent than it was with Shauna. I ddd-on't know it is just..''

''Chill out bro. You are in love. And tha's great. I will help you''

''Thanks, man. '' We go back to the living room to see that everyone has arrived .

''So let's start. Since it is my place I begin. Four Candor or Dauntless?''

''Dauntless''I say

''I dare you to call Caleb and tell him that you leave Tris and children for a woman called Helen''

''Who is Tris?''Rafy asks

''I am . But please don't call me like this in front of the other initiates.''Tris responds

''Ok so you are a couple right?.''Rafy says and both nod. Then Tris passes me my phone. And I search the contancts and I found one called ''Idiot''.It calles 2 times before he answers

''Hello?''Caleb says

''Hi. It is Four. I wanted to tell you sth''

''And what is this?''

''I am living Tris and children.I want to have a life with Helen''

''WHAT?!YOU CAN'T DO THIS!HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER?''

''Calm down Caleb it is just a dare''Tris says laughing

''What?Fuck!''he says and hangs are all laughing

''So Rafy C or D?''

''C''Rafy says

''PANSYCAKE!''Uriah yells

''Wtf?!''Tris says

''Pansycake it was an old word that means tries to bring it back''i say rolling my eyes

''I like it.''Rafy says

''Told you''Uri says

''So Rafy who is your crush?''I say and she pulls her jacket looks a little bit confused and I undrestand him

''So Zeke C or D''She asks and he smiles

''DAUNTLESS''He yells and Rafy laughs.''I dare you to eat extra hot sauce and with having just one bottle with watermelon juice''okay she is harsh. Zeke put his shirt off and I see Rafy glancing at his course, girls. But Zeke notice that and Rafy turns away. He smile but then speaks again''Tris C or D?''Zeke says.''Candor and Uri shut up''Tris says and she gives Uriah a death glare''Tris what is the biggest lie you have told Four?''Zeke says and she sighs.''During the war I promised him that I wouldn't volunteer to go to Erudite but I did''she says and I stiffe n.I don't want even to remember that.

''Rafy C or D?''

''Dauntless for change''she says and she girl.

''I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Zeke''

 **Rafy's P.O.V.**

''I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Zeke''Tris god this is my chance. I fell in love with Zeke since the first time I saw him. But I was too shy to make a move. I must thank Tris later.''Okay...If you don't object Zeke'' I say waiting for his answer ''It's ok''

YES YES YES!

He shows me the way to his bedroom. In the beggining he stays he speaks''You know you don't have to do anything that you don't want''he says I am sure that I am in love with how kind and gentle he is.I step closer to him and then he kisses !He puts his hand through my hair and plays with it. Then he move his hands and he reaches my lower I pull back''I don't wanna go too fast I am sorry''he smirks and says''I don't how you can say no when you have me half naked but it is okay for me.I love because of your smile not beacause I want something from you''he says and we continue kissing untill I hear a cough and we see all of the gang watching us making out and we go back.

Together.

Tris P.O.V.

I did it!I have a victory face and Tobias laughs when he sees continue playing until there is no one with his shirt Will propose to play Never Have I starts first again

''Never have I ever killed anyone.''Then Rafy,Christina and Will have a shot.

''Never have I ever had my shirt off again in front of public''Chris each and every one have a shot but Uriah.

''Never Have I ever dated with one of the instructors.''Will says .Everyone but Tris and Rafy have a shot and me and Zeke wink to our gilfriends.

This game continues to know that Rafy,Marlene and Uriah have had sex and other.

Then we leave and me and Tris fall immidiately asleep .We were really tired. Untill we hear a knock.

 _ **Cliffy,right?**_


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N So the previous chapter was a cliff changer and I would like to thank Cat who is probably a guest about her review.**

 **So** ** _ENJOY!_**

TRIS P.O.V.

We hear a knock.I start to move to the door but Tobias stops me. He goes first and he opens carefully the door. He relaxes and I hear Uriah's voice asking for me. I check if I am dressed and then I go to the door

''What's up Uri?Is something wrong''I ask worriedly

''It is Christina''he says and then he sighs.

''Oh my God. It is the baby right?''I say and he just nods. I go get dressed so I can follow Uriah to the infirmary. As soon as I am fully dressed I see Tobias coming. ''I will take care of the kids you go to see Chris''he says and I smile to him gratefully and give him a quick-goodbye kiss. He smirks and then I remember about Christina. I go to Uriah and he leads me to her room. Will is not here? Where the hell he is. He must confort her too.''Uri go find Will and I will stay with her''. He nods and leaves. Then I go into the room. I have never seen Christina like that . So weak and so sad. She was the one who cheer us up. But now I am must take her place

''Hey''I say giving her a sad smile

'' Will outside?''

''No Chris. But I got Uriah take him and bring him here.''

''Thanks. You must be wondering what happen right?''she asks. I am really curious but I don't want to push her

''Only if you are confortable with that''i finally she explains to me that she was seating to her sofa and then she started bleeding. She called Will but he didn't answer(dejavu) soo she called Uriah and he did answer and got her to the infirmary(dejavu again). The doctors talled her that she had a miscarriage because of an tumor in her womb and she needs a surgery but then she will be fine. Between all these she started crying

''Hey don't cry. Everything will be okay. Think positive,okay? Now you can have that boots that we watched in that store''I say to make her feel better. She just nods and give me a smile''Thank for being here Tris. Will on the other hand..'' ''I am sure that he doesn't know. Now get some sleep. Okay?''She nods and I move out of her room.I must find Will. I go to the controll room .He works there with Tobias. No one is there so I open the door of the small room that is used for the workers when they are tired or they want to lye down. However the door is open in order to see if somethin is wrong. I open the door and I wish I wouldn't. I see Will making out with some girl I recognize from the Dauntless born called Vic.

''You asshole!''I yell

''Calm down Tris. And don't you dear to tell to Chris or else...''he says threatenfully

''What are you going to do Will?Kill me?You have lost completely your mind?About Chris she is in the infirmary had a miscarriage. But it seems that you are busy. So fuck off!''I say and I move out.

I am going home now. I must speak to Tobias. But when I open the door I don't see what I expected to.

 ** _Cliffy again, right?_**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N I am really sorry for not writting sooner. I was extremely busy**

 **Enjoy!**

Tris P.O.V

Tobias is sitting unconcious in the couch and there is blood streaming down his stomach. I try not to scream because the girls are probably sleeping but I can't help it. They start whining and I am relieved that they are okay. I must call the infirmary.

"Hello you have called the Dauntless Infirmary how may I help you?"she says politely

"My fioncee is hurt in the stomach...By a knife I send someone to get him. I can't carry him"

"Who are you and your fioncee?"

"Tris Prior and Four Eaton"

"Wait Four is hurt?"

"Yes can you please send someone here?"

"Of course'' she says and hangs up. Then I call Clary. Clary is a good friend of Marlene but she is a year older than us. I met her by Marlene and we hang out quite often

"Tris is everything ok?"

"No it's not Clary. Sorry for annoying you this late but I have to go to the infirmary. Four is hurt. Can you please come over and watch the girls?"

"Of course .I am in my way"she says and hangs up. I go to check on my girls . I can't stand seeing Tobias in that way. It breaks me. They have stoped whining and they sleep. Not peacefully but they sleep. It seems that babies can undrestand the tension.A knock in the door is interrupting my thoughts. As i open I see two male nurses with a portable bed. I just show them the way to Tobias and after a little bit he is in the bed. I kiss his forehead and I wait for Clary. After a while she is here . She hugs me and tells me to go. I do and after of 5 minuites of running I am there . I go to the infrormation deparment and I see a 25 year old girl sitting there.

"Where is Four Eaton?"

"Only relatives girl"she says without even looking me

" I am his fioncee"I say and then she looks at me. She blushes and says

"Sorry Six. Room 46" I nod and run to his room. There is a doctor but he don't tell me anything about my entering. Tobias is pale and unconcious. Oh my beautiful man!

"What is wrong?"I ask not taking my eyes from Tobias.

"He got stabbed in the stomach as you assumed. He is going to be completely heald by the day after tommorow. Our new medicines make everything easier. But he will not wake up until that day. So I propose do go to your kids and you can come back again after morning training"I just nod. I kiss Tobias and I promise him that I will come back tommorow. Then I go back home which is empty without him. I let Clary leave and I am so tired that when I fell in the bed I was asleep after 5 seconds.

 **It's short but I hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N So i am really SORRYYYY for not updating so long...I was really busy...So If you want a good fanfic you should read The Tough Times by cattagirl05...So back to the story**

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up by the annoying alarm music that my phone has and groaning I rush to the bathroom to have a shower. When I am done I go to check the is sleeping but is obvious that it isn't a peaceful one. Katniss on the other hand is awake on the verge of crying .I take her bottle and she drinks it slowly. She seems so sad. I guess she can feel that something is wrong with her daddy when she finishes her milk I out her in her bed and go to Shailene's. After the exacty same procedure I put them in their carrier and leave them to the Day Care that has just opened. I check the hour and i see that I have some time to go to Tobias.I walk quickly there and I have twenty minutes before I have to go to training.

"I thought that you weren't coming until lunch"says tge man I recognise as Tobias' doctor

"Well I had some free time so...yeah"I said and he just nodded.I went to Tob's room and I see him the same I saw him nit that pale. I go to the chair next to his bed and grab his hand like I can give him power to wake up.

"Hey'i whisper"You know you have to wake doctor said you will but I am know Forever is a long I wouldn't mind spending it by your side(A/N I wouldn't wind lyrics...)So you must wake up so we can have our forever."I say with tears running to my cheeks.I take a deep shaky bresth and I continue"I must go training remember?Bye I love you"I say while standing up and wiping my tears.I start running so I am not late and I see all the transfers but Johanna and being 10 minutes late they finally arrive

"Oh guys thank you fir joining if it is 10 minutes to deputize them while we are explaining some thing to the initiates run the whole Pit 3 times and then you can join us"I say coldly. Johanna glares at me but Michel nods some moments they leave to do their punishment.

"Do after the war finished we decided with our leaders that training must encourage power but not cruelty, teamwork but not dependment on the others and of course initation includes three and mental and combination of the will be of course ranked but you ranking will not define if you are going to stay in Dauntless but your questions?"Zeke says. Vic raises her hand and Zeke nods

"Are you single?I know that Four and Uriah are engaged but what about you?"she says flirtly sth that makes me roll my eyes

"What?!Four is engaged?"Jessica course.

"Yes and to answer your question no I am not."Zeke says and looks at Rafy who blushes. Aww Kawai!

"Lets the training begins"Uri says and then whispers so only I can hear"And may the odds be ever in your favor" and I just chuckle.

 **A/N So this is the end** ** _(Close your eyes and count to ten)_** **.I hope you liked it!Please check out my poll!I will updating soon(I hope)**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello my dreamcatchers!Today another chapter is here for you!**

 **Just remember I don't own anything but the characters I created as Clary,Shai,Kat,Kegan etc**

Tris P.O.V

''So today we are going to have some gun please demonstrate''I say to Uriah

''Well I was not the first ranked initiate,was I?''

''Who was ?''asks Jessica.

''None of your business!Just do it Uriah!''I growl

''Fine''he says and takes a gun and gives the initiates a demonstration. Zeke is watching him so I get lost in my thoughts. And about what else?Tobias...Tobias is a great fighter and he wouldn't let anyone just get into in ur aparment especially when the kids are the other hand he was stabbed in the front"(A/N HE MAYBE WAS A TRUE FRIEND)so he saw his attacker...Everything is so confusing...

''Earth to Tris?Hey what's wrong?''Zeke asks

''I was thinking about Four.''I sigh''What can has possibly happen?''

''I dunno but he wil probably tell us when he wakes up''

''Yeah, I guess so. Let's check out the initiates. I get the girls you the boys.''He nods hesistantly and I know that he would prefer to be Rafy's ranker but if the leaders find out he will be punished. Well because of the war Tobias and I were not but we don't have a war. I go to the female seems to be good with guns. Nice aim but she needs to correct her she has hit the target at least five. Same goes for Jessica so I help them. After a while both of them hit easily the target. Then Ann is really weak and seems like she can;t even hold her gun because of its weight.

''Ann hold it tight. It is not that heavy!Same goes for Prim and Katie!''they all nod and continue their work. Today Dauntless-borns and Transfers are training together because I can't handle them Johanna and Jessica just look at me and deny to shoot

''What's wrong initiates?''

''Where is Four?''Jessica asks

''None of your business!Now start shooting or else I will report you to the leader of training''

''Report me what?''I hear a bass male voice. I turn around to see Kegan , one member of the leadership that now constists of 3 leaders . He watches the initation like Eric did in mine but with the difference he is not that son of a bitch.

''These two deny to shoot''I say pointing Johanna and Jessica and imidiatelly the anger conquires him. He may be a good guy and friend of us but he can be a very bad-ass person

''Instructors subduct them 10 points. Next time I will make you hang from the start shooting''he says and stands to a wall to watch. After a while the door opens again.

''SIX!SIX!''she shouts

''What is it?''I ask as soon as I reach her

''Four''

''What happened?''I say with my concern rising

''He woke up''

 **A/N o.O o.O That was short but I will update soon!Happy Easter!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N So hello guys!Today I decided that I should answer to yor reviews!So this is what I am going to do**

 **1472447** **:** Thanks

 **Norah1852,booksfan110,dauntlesscake3,Jenny Alli** **:** Thanks a lot!

 **Trissering** : Hello Trissering!So thanks for your comment and tip

 **Cat or Cattagirl05** **:** So my favourite frient Cat you know how much I like your story and how gratefull I am for reviewing(Twice)!You will know about Zefy soon(I hope)

 **Denisa.D** **:** Sorry for the typos but it's a problem of my computer and I try to fix it. Thanks for your review

 **Back to the story!**

Tris P.O.V.

As soon as I hear these three words I run out of the training room. I don't care what the initiates or Kegan will say so I just run. After some time my feet are burning. It seems that I need some work-out. A lot of people pass by me both strangers and not but only one stops me. Clary

''Hey what's up?Why are you running like that?''

''Four...Woke up..''I say bewteen my panting

''Okay go. Tell him to get better''I just nod and continue running. After a while I am at the infirmary but now instead of running I walk-in order to keep the patients quiet- as an annying nurse said. After some walking I am at the final corridor.I open the door of Tobias' room which is 56 and I see these deep blue eyes that captivated my heart from the first moment.I run to his arms and cuddle in with him but always being carefull of his wound.

''I missed you babe'' he says with his deep sexy voice. Listening to that sound make my eyes water.

''I missed you too. What happened?''I dont have too make myself clear. H eknows very well what I am talking about. He sighs and hesistates for a moment but then answers

''Nita''with that word I freeze.

''How this could happen?Nita was sent to an experiment after the destruction of the Bureau''

''Yes she was sent to Naperville. That is really close to us. So I guess she found a way and entered Chicago. As I was waiting for you I heard a knock and I thought it was you so I opened the door. It was Nita. I reported her to a policeman that came before you. At first I thought Nita was trying to seduce me so I didnt thought of her being a danger. It seems that she is''

''Yeah she is''I answer still shocked from the news

''Are the kids alright?''he says with his concern rising

''Yeah they are in the daycare''I kiss him after I finish my sentence and only now I can undrestand my need to be with him. Both mentally and phisicaly

After some moments that to me seemed like centuries he breaks the kiss.''What happened with Christina?''he that I feel like a terrible friend. I haven't seen her since yesterday

''She had a miscarriage because of a tumor in her womb. She will have a surgery and she will be alright. Will however didn't even shown up and I found him cheating on Christina with that initiate whore Vic and he threated me not to tell anything to Christina''

''WHAT?I am gonna kill that son of a bitch'

''Okay calm down I gotta go to see Christina and I will bring the children in lunch time okay?''

''Okay''I give him a peck and as I am going out of the door I hear him say''I wouldn't mind either'' and I know he is speaking about my confession when he was unconsious. I blush and leave and I hear him chuckle. I just roll my eyes. Then-after walking through the entire hospital- I am at Christina's room. I knock and after I hear the'' Come in'' I open the door.

''Hey''

''Hey. Sorry for not coming earlier but Four was attacked''I say not exactly looking at her eyes.

''What happened?''she asks with worry

''Nita.I will explain you later. Has Will appeared yet?''I ask and she just lets a sarcastic laugh

''Yeah just to call me an idiot and useless woman that killed my child''

''WHAT?I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD THAT I USED TO CALL HIM A FRIEND!''I yell

''Calm down and get in line is exactly what Uriah said.''

''Chris...''I say. I must reveal her what I saw

''Yeah?''

''I called Will here. He was in the control room. Cheating you with an initate''

''I know. Vic isn't it?''

''Wait what?How-how you know?''I say totally suprised

'''He got so angry that he tolm me himself''she says crying now. I take her in my arms and let her cry

''Shh calm down...He dosn't deserve it.''And with this the door opens and I am getting overwhelmed with anger.


	17. IMPORTANT IMFORMATION!

**Ok guys this is not a chapter but please read it...It is IMPORTANT!**

 **First and foremost I am really sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I had exams in both school and english so I don't have free time at all...However after the exams are over(which is in 14 June) I will DEFINATELY update!Sorry again**

 **Second this stoy will be continued but I will have it short because I really don't think is good...However during the summer I am planning to have a story with a lot chapters...Also I am planning to make a fanfic about important things in Tobias and Tris' life that are not based in my story Love is in the end...Moreover I will make some one-shots based on songs and maybe I will make another story just about this...I am thinking about a crossover too but I am not sure...**

 **Finally after Love is in the end is finished I will probably change my username but I will inform you further when the time comes...**

 **Thank you if you are still reading this and PLEASE write your opinios about my announcments in the review section...Thanks again my wonderful readers!**

 **4**


End file.
